A Boy Named Deidara
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: "Kamu bukan anak desa ini kan?" Tanya Sakura kecil pada seorang anak laki-laki yang ia sangka perempuan berambut pirang. "Iya. Aku dari Iwagakure, kamu dari desa ini yah?" DeiSaku-mod cannon request by Rin-chan caiiank Ayah. Ryu kembaliii! Review?


**WARNING ! (**Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang tersaji dalam fict ini)

Out Of Characters, Modified-Canon, DeiSaku, Typo(s), etc…

**Summary **

"Kamu bukan anak desa ini kan?" Tanya Sakura kecil pada seorang anak laki-laki yang ia sangka perempuan berambut pirang. "Iya. Aku dari Iwagakure, kamu dari desa ini yah?" Jawab sang anak sekaligus memberi pertanyaan pada Sakura. "Yosh! Namaku Sakura? Kamu?" anak pirang itu berdiri dan tersenyum, "Hai Sakura, namaku Deidara."

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © **_Masashi Kishimoto_

**Ledakan dan Ilusi © **_Ryuku S. A .J_

_Ledakan dan Ilusi, Oneshoot a request by Rin-chan Saiiank Ayah  
_

**xXx Konoha xXx**

Sesosok gadis kecil berambut pink cerah berlari dengan tergsesa-gesa ke suatu tempat. Padahal ia baru saja mendatangi tempat itu saat ia bersekolah tadi. Tas juga seragamnya pun belum sempat ia ganti. Apa mungkin ia kembali karena ingin memastikan sesuatu disana? Yang jelas tempat ia datangi adalah tempat terindah di Konoha… Taman Bunga.

Sakura terus berlari dan beberapa waku kemudian sampailah ia pada tempat bertaburan bunga. Wallpaper langit cerah saat itu menambah kecantikan taman tersebut. Setiap orang yang melihat pastinya akan mengira kalau mereka sudah ada di surga.

Sakura meneruskan pelariannya ke sebatang pohon besar, entah pohon apa tapi saat itu daunnya sedang berguguran indah padahal saat ini sedang musim semi. Sakura bersandar dipohon tersebut sambil mengeluarkan sketchbook serta pensil juga penghapus. Kesimpulannya adalah Sakura sedang bersiap untuk menggambar.

Tangan-tangan mungil gadis cilik berusia 7 tahun itu dengan piawainya menorehkan segala macam bentuk garis. Dari garis lengkung, lurus sampai yang tidak terdeteksi pun ada disana. Haruno kecil ini sedang menggambar bunga yang abstrak mungkin *author digampar*.

Sakura terus menggambar. Tangannya tidak mau berhenti, padahal bisa saja ia lanjutkan besok pekerjaan tangan itu. Seakan-akan besok ia tidak akan kembali ke tempat ini.

"Ah, sedikit lagi. Mungkin nanti malam yah? Akan kuberikan ini untuk Ino sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena selalu menolongku setiap waktu." Cengir Sakura pun terkembang.

"Hatsyiiiimmm!"

Sakura kaget secara tiba-tiba karena terdengar suara bersin yang tidak diketahui darimana asalnya. Sakura cilik pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mencari sumber suara yang tidak henti-hentinya bangkis.

"Hatsyiiimm!"

"Lho? Ada lagi! Darimana asalnya?"

"Hatchiii!"

"Apa mungkin itu Ryu yah? Diakan hobi bangkis sembarangan, berkali-kali pula!" Sakura terus berlari kesumber suara tanpa memperdulikan sang author yang tengah bersiap lompat dari gunung Hokage.

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti saat melihat gundukan yang berbentuk manusia tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hatchii! Hatsyiiim!"

Badan itu terangkat sesekali setiap benda tersebut bersin. Sakura dengan takut-takut menghampiri apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hai…" Sapa Sakura seadanya. Anak yang belum jelas bisa dikatakan laki-laki atau perempuan itu hanya melirik Sakura dengan wajah imutnya yang polos. Setelah melirik Sakura sesaat, anak itu segera melanjutkan kegiatannya mencabuti bunga juga kegiatan sampingannya… yaitu bersin.

"Kamu anak perempuan yah?" Tanya Sakura seraya membungkuk. Secepat kilat sang anak tersebut menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan nada marah.

"Bukan!"

"Oh jadi anak laki-laki yah?"

"…"

Anak tersebut tidak merespon pertanyaan Sakura selanjutnya. Tangannya tetap berkonsetrasi penuh terhadap bunga-bunga yang ia cabuti. Benar-benar tangan yang kreatif. Sakura sih belum punya inisiatif untuk memarahi anak tersebut, andaikan Ino ada disitu pastinya kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Hatchii!"

Bersinan anak tersebut membuat nyawa Sakura kembali utuh karena sebelumnya Haruno kecil ini melamun untuk beberapa saat.

"Kamu bukan anak desa ini kan?" Tanya Sakura kecil pada seorang anak laki-laki yang ia sangka perempuan berambut pirang.

"Iya. Aku dari Iwagakure, kamu dari desa ini yah?" Jawab sang anak sekaligus memberi pertanyaan pada Sakura.

"Yosh! Namaku Sakura? Kamu?" anak pirang itu berdiri dan tersenyum, "Hai Sakura, namaku Deidara." Anak laki-laki bernama Deidara itu tersenyum manis sekali sambil memperlihatkan rentetan giginya. Sesaat Sakura merasa Deidara mirip dengan Ino dan Naruto.

"Dei-kun sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sakura sambil duduk karena Deidara juga telah duduk kembali setelah acara perkenalan mereka selesai.

"Memetik bunga…" Jawab Deidara seadanya.

"Untuk apa dan siapa?"

"Untuk nenekku dirumah. Hari ini dia berulang tahun, un." Sahut Deidara ceria.

"Ooohh… tapi kenapa metiknya jauh banget sampe ke Konoha?"

"Kebetulan nenekku sedang ada disini, jadi sekalian saja."

Deidara kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sesekali Sakura juga ikut mencabuti bunga yang ada kemudian ia berikan pada Deidara.

"Selesai, un." Deidara meletakkan rangkaian bunga tersebut ke tanah. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat ia melihat kedua telapak tangan Deidara memiliki mulut.

"Kenapa di telapak tanganmu ada mulut?" Tanya Sakura sedikit ngeri.

"Ini?" Deidara menunjuk salah satu mulut ditelapak tangannya dengan tangan yang satunya, Sakura mengangguk.

"Ini untuk membuat seni!" Serunya sambil berdiri.

"Seni?"

"Iya, un. Sakura mau lihat?"

"Tentu!" Jawab Sakura semangat sambil mengeluarkan cahaya bling-bling pada mata hijaunya.

"Tunggu…" Deidara merogoh kantong yang ada dipinggang kirinya. Satu tangannya ia masukkan kedalam sana. Tak lama Deidara kembali menarik tangannya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Sakura. Sakura yang masih agak takut, mendekat secara perlahan dan menengok ke tangan Deidara. Mulut tersebut seperti sedang mengunyah sesuatu.

"Sedang apa itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk mulut telapak tangan Deidara.

"Tunggu saja, un."

Beberapa detik kemudian keluarlah burung kecil berwarna putih berbentuk aneh karena tidak seperti burung-burung lainnya dari mulut telapak tangan Deidara.

"Ah burung yang aneh!" Seru Sakura yang kontan membuat Deidara sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Enak saja. Ini seni, un!"

"Iya un!" Balas Sakura menirukan Deidara, si pirang sweatdrop.

Deidara melemparkan burung putihnya itu keatas dan hanya dengan satu kedipan saja burung kecil mungil itu berubah menjadi burung yang besar dan cukup menakutkan. Sakura membatin kalau burung ini semakin besar semakin aneh.

"Whooaaaaa!"

Burung besar itu berputar-putar tak menentu dilangit. Terkadang turun kebawah hanya untuk mengelilingi Deidara dan Sakura.

"Sakura lihat ini…"

Deidara memberhentikan burungnya tepat ditengah cakrawala. Tangan kanannya membentuk sebuah segel dan…

"Katsu!"

Burung putih itu meledak dan hebohnya lagi bersamaan dengan ledakan itu keluar banyak sekali kelopak bunga warna-warni membuat Sakura terpesona dengan pemandangan aneh bin ajaib tersebut.

"Waaaaah! Keren sekali!" Soraknya gembira. Deidara hanya tersenyum sekilas karena setelah itu ia kembali bersin-bersin.

**xAXAx**

"Yang tadi itu apa ya? Aneh sekali…"

"Itu seni, un… Seni itu ledakan."

"Ooo…"

Deidara kembali merangkai bunga-bunganya. Sakura pun ikut membantu Deidara melakukan hal itu. Yah tapi tetap saja Deidara pirang ahli peledak itu bangkis-bangkis tak jelas, hingga bunga yang sudah dirangkai itu lompat-lompat keluar dari genggaman Deidara.

"Kamu alergi bunga yah?"

"Begitulah, un.. hatchii!"

"Wah hebat ya, demi nenekmu kamu rela melawan alergimu sendiri."

"Hihi…biasa saja."

Detik-detik berlalu. Matahari yang tadi berada diposisi puncak kini agak bergeser seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Dua bocah cilik yang tengah asik berlarian di taman bunga itu akhirnya berhenti karena si pirang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Ng…aku harus pulang…" Pamit Deidara sedikit bergetar. Sakura mendelik terkejut. Raut wajahnya yang ceria tadi kini berubah menjadi raut wajah yang dipenuhi dengan rasa kecewa serta sedih. Haruno kecil itu terdiam, sementara Deidara mengambil rangkaian bunganya sambil bersin kembali…si pirang bersiap pergi.

"Ini untukmu…" sebelum beranjak Deidara sempat-sempatnya memberikan sebuah saputangan berwarna kuning dengan motif buah pisang pada Sakura. Setelah memberikan itu, Deidara kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Apa kita bisa bermain lagi?" Tanya Sakura berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata biru Deidara. Deidara hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian disana. Si kecil Sakura hanya bisa berharap suatu hari nanti dia akan bertemu dengan Deidara kembali.

"Sketchbook ku mana yah?"

**xXx Konoha, 9 tahun kemudian… xXx**

Seorang gadis remaja tengah bersiap didepan gerbang utama Konoha ditemani oleh temannya si pirang, Naruto Uzumaki. Wajah mereka yang awalnya penuh dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu luar biasa kini hangus ditelan waktu karena mereka sudah jenuh menunggu sang sensei yang hobinya datang telat. Mereka yang harusnya berangkat subuh jadi kesiangan gara-gara si Hatake perak itu.

"Yo! Maaf telat yah, tadi aku-"

"Kami sudah tau, Sensei!"

Kakashi sweatdrop seketika saat melihat kelakuan mantan muridnya ini. Padahal baru saja kemarin dirinya dengan telak dikalahkan oleh Sakura dan Naruto hanya dengan satu tipuan saja. Tak selamanya Kakashi harus menang…

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Seru Naruto yang semangatnya sudah penuh kembali. Sakura serta Kakashi hanya mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menghela nafas tentunya.

Perjalanan menuju Sunagakure memang memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi karena ketidaksabaran Naruto membuat perjalanan mereka terasa lebih cepat. Ternyata Naruto hebat juga yah.

"Naruto lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu sejenak." Saran Kakashi karena mereka sudah tidak berhenti selama beberapa jam.

"Tidak bisa! Kalau kita menunda-nunda, bisa-bisa Gaara-"

"Aku tau itu. Tapi kau juga harus perhatikan kondisimu, Sakura juga sudah kelelahan." Ucapnya bijak. Naruto terdiam sesaat kemudian berhenti.

"Baiklah." Ujar Naruto. Kakashi dan Sakura menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya Naruto mau menurut kali ini.

Setelah masing-masing mencari tempat yang untuk ditiduri, mereka mulai masuk kealam mimpi mereka. Naruto memilih tidur dibawah pohon dan Kakashi berada diatas pohon tersebut. Hatake perak yang terkenal suka meniru jurus orang lain ini belum tidur karena ia sedang membaca buku novel favoritnya, yaitu Icha Icha Tactics yang dibawa Naruto saat dia baru pulang. Sedangkan Sakura, kunoichi bertenaga luar biasa ini memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari keduanya.

Saat itu keadaannya memang masih sore jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak tidur. Dia hanya merapihkan juga mengecek barang bawaannya saja. Ketika pekerjaannya selesai, ia bingung harus apa. Sejenak pikirannya terbang mengingat masa kecilnya bersama seseorang yang keberadaannya kini tidak dapat Sakura lacak.

A boy named Deidara…

Sakura bersandar pada salah satu pohon sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena seharian lompat-lompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Tak lama matanya mulai tertutup, terbuka lagi, kemudian kembali tertutup terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya ia masuk kealam bawah sadarnya secara sempurna.

_*flash*_

"Hn?"

Sakura membuka matanya secara perlahan. Tubuhnya secara aneh tergeletak begitu saja diatas hamparan bunga-bunga indah. Jujur Sakura terkejut sekali. Bagaimana tidak, posisinya tadi adalah bersandar bukan tidur menyamping seperti ini. Lalu tadi dia berada hutan belantara bukan ada ditaman bunga.

"Huh?"

Sakura berdiri menatap sekitarnya. Taman bunga ini hanya selingkaran saja luasnya, sementara daerah lain hanya bercahaya putih terang. Namun, setiap Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke cahaya tersebut, muncul jalan setapak yang dipenuhi bunga sama seperti taman yang tadi. Intinya kemanapun Sakura pergi ke area yang tidak ada bunganya pasti muncul bunga-bunga yang sama.

"Ini mimpikan?"

"_Sakura…"_

"Hm?"

"_Sakura…"_

"Siapa?"

"_Sakura…"_

Sakura. Pemilik nama itu mulai kelimpungan mencari sumber suara. Walaupun hanya mimpi, namun suara itu membuat Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang pernah hilang. Rindu… suara itu membuat Sakura rindu pada seseorang. Dari kejauhan Sakura melihat sosok seperti manusia. Tidak terlalu jelas karena jaraknya sangat jauh tetapi Sakura dapat melihat baying-bayang kuning pada bagian puncak sosok tersebut. Tangan sosok itu juga terulur, seakan-akan meminta Sakura untuk menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Ka-kau…"

"_Sakura…"_

Emerald itu pun menitikkan airmatanya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, memantapkan hatinya kemudian berlari menuju sosok tersebut.

"Deidara!"

_*flash*_

Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya sambil meneriakkan nama Deidara. Nafasnya memburu, dahinya juga berkeringat. Dua orang yang ada dihadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Sakura-chan kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Deidara itu siapa?" Pertanyaan Naruto yang ini membuat Sakura terdiam. Ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan ini. Melihat raut wajah Sakura yang seperti itu, Kakashi mengambil tindakan untuk mencegah Naruto bertanya yang macam-macam pada Sakura dengan menyentuh pundaknya sambil menggeleng.

"Sakura kalau kau sudah baikan kita akan berangkat."

"Iya."

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura tampak lesu. Naruto dan Kakashi khawatir tentunya tapi ketika ditanyai, si Pink hanya menggeleng pelan sambil berkata…

"Aku baik-baik saja."

**xXx Skip Time, After Save Gaara xXx**

Sakura duduk termenung dipinggir jendela kamarnya. Matanya menerawang bosan kesegala arah belum lagi matanya yang bengkak akibat sering menangis. Terutama bila ia mengingat hal itu. Hal yang membuatnya sedih juga gembira. Hal yang membuatnya menghabiskan pasokan arimatanya dalam sekejap. Perasaan sekarang bercampur aduk menjadi satu, sedih, gembira juga kecewa.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau pertemuannya dengan lelaki pirang masa kecilnya akan seperti itu. Seperti yang terjadi di serial drama yang sering ditonton oleh ibunya terkasih.

"Deidara…"

*_flash_*

"Shannaroooooooo!"

Sakura menghantam batu besar yang menjadi pintu masuk markas Akatsuki setelah Kakashi beserta anggota dari kelompok Guy menarik segel pada masing-masing tempat. Batu itu jatuh kedalam air melawan tekanan yang diberikan. Dengan cepat mereka segera masuk kedalam.

Gua yang lembab dan gelap serta kurang cahaya itu membuat mereka memasang posisi siap sedia. Tapi seiring dengan makin banyaknya batu yang jatuh, cahaya dari luar perlahan mulai masuk kedalam tempat mengerikan itu.

Ketika cahaya sang Surya cukup untuk menyinari sudut ruang, terlihat dua sosok misterius dengan jubah khas yang kadang membuat emerald Sakura mendadak mau keluar dari sarangnya.

Cahaya matahari kembali masuk dan walaaa~ terlihatlah dua sosok itu kini. Yang satu bentuknya aneh, yang satu lagi manusia entah wanita atau laki-laki berambut pirang panjang dan satu lagi yang baru saja Kakashi dan yang lainnya menyadari adalah Gaara. Kazekage yang harus diselamatkan itu terlihat pucat seperti orang mati. Naruto berulang kali menyebut namanya, tetapi laki-laki yang mempunyai tato 'Ai' di dahinya tersebut tidak menyahut sama sekali.

"Percuma saja. Dia sudah mati." Ucap si pirang.

Sepasang bola mata berwarna hijau tengah memandangi si Pirang tanpa henti. Nafasnya memburu, matanya membelalak kaget dan keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

'Rambut itu…mata itu…senyum itu…dia…dia…Deidara?'

*_flash_*

Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo yang telah berhasil mengalahkan Sasori segera bergegas menuju tempat Naruto dan Kakashi sekarang. Keadaan mereka berdua memang cukup parah, terutama nenek Chiyo. Dia sempat ambruk, namun Sakura dengan cekatan segera merangkulnya serta membantu nenek dari Sasori dan Gaara itu melewati batang pohon yang luar biasa gedenya.

'Kali ini aku harus bertemu dengan dia'

Ketika Sakura dan nenek Chiyo sampai ditempat naruto dan Kakashi, gadis berambut nyentrik itu segera menghampiri gurunya.

"Dimana?"

"Naruto ada disana."

"Bukan! Maksudku anggota Akatsuki yang berambut pirang tadi, kemana dia pergi?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Kakashi bingung. Sangat aneh bila Sakura menanyakan musuh ketimbang temannya sendiri. Sadar akan pertanyaannya yang membingungkan, Sakura menunduk.

"Maaf…"

*_flash_*

Sakura kembali menitikkan airmatanya ketika mengingat itu semua. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Lamunan serta tangisannya berhenti sudah ketika hujan turun.

"Astaga! Aku ada misi!"

Sakura berlari keluar dari kamarnya, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali masuk hanya untuk mengambil saputangan kuning bermotif pisang yang ada dilaci meja belajarnya.

"Ibuuu!"

**xXx** Konoha's Gate **xXx**

"Ok…! Kita berangkaaat!" Seru Naruto dengan semangat 45'nya. Kelompok yang tergabung dari Tim Kakashi dan Tim Kurenai itu tengah bersiap-siap di gerbang utama Konoha untuk menjalankan misi pencarian. Mencari Sasuke…

"Bukannya ini hujan yang bagus untuk dia yang terlalu panas?" cibir Kiba sambil memandangi Naruto yang panas padahal keadaan saat itu sedang hujan.

Gabungan tim tersebut segera beranjak pergi dari Konoha. Masuk ke hutan kemudian keluar hutan hanya sekedar untuk mendapatkan tempat yang strategis. Tak lama kemudian mereka mendarat diatas rumah tua yang cukup besar. Kakashi mengambil posisi ditengah untuk memudahkannya memeberi pengarahan pada rookie-rookie muda tersebut.

"Untuk sementara tempat ini jadi titik pusat dan kita lakukan pemeriksaan empat arah disekitarnya sejauh 5 km. Kalau tak ada apa-apa, titik pusat akan kita pindahkan dan kembali melakukan pemeriksaan empat arah sejauh 5 km. Bisa dibilang kita hanya mengulang." Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

Sakura sedikit kaget dengan arahan mantan sensei-nya tersebut.

'5 km? Cukup jauh juga dan berbahaya bila sendirian tapi aku bisa memanfaatkan ini untuk mencari dia dengan mudah…'

Gadis pink itu melamun hingga ia tak sadar kalau Kakashi telah men-summon anjing-anjing kesayangannya. Masing-masing shinobi ditemani 2 ekor, kecuali Naruto… hanya Blue saja yang menemaninya karena sudah ada Yamato dan Hinata. Kakashi berpendapat kalau Naruto yang akan lebih diincar karena dirinya adalah Jinchuuriki.

"Du-dua ekor?" Tanya Sakura terkejut karena melihat dua ekor anjing menghampirinya.

"Sakura-akrabkan diri kalian…" Ucap Kakashi yang dibalas dengan tampang bingung oleh Sakura.

"Salam kenal Sakura."

"Kau betina yang selalu cerewet."

'Apa dia bilang? Dasar tidak sopan!' maki Sakura dalam hatinya.

Ketika semua summon telah menemukan orang yang pas untuk mereka temani, Kakashi kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dengar semuanya! Prioritas pertama yang harus dikejar adalah bau Sasuke. Setelah itu, Akatsuki… kapan pun keduanya ditemukan, pelajari saja tempatnya dan kembali kesini untuk sementara." Kakashi mengangkat tangan kanannya pertanda untuk memulai pencarian ini.

"Berpencar!"

**xAXAx**

Sakura berjalan bersama dua anjing Kakashi ditengah hutan yang tak jauh dari hutan tersebut terdapat kota kecil. Langkahnya kemudian terhenti ketika salah satu dari makhluk berkaki empat itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

"Memang tipis, tapi ada bau Sasuke Uchiha…" Jelasnya.

Sakura memang terkejut tetapi keinginannya untuk bertemu Sasuke pudar seketika. Gadis bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno itu berhenti, membuatnya kedua anjing berkostum sama itu berhenti dan menatap Sakura heran.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Aku boleh minta tolong?"

Kedua anjing itu sejenak saling berpandangan bingung. Mereka kembali menatap Sakura yang tengah mencari-cari sesuatu yang ada didalam kantung senjatanya.

"Ini…" Sakura menunjukkan sebuah saputangan kuning pada mereka berdua. Salah satu dari mereka mendekati Sakura dan menatapnya tajam.

"Sakura, misi kita hanya untuk menemukan Sasuke dan juga Akatsuki. Kami tidak bisa membantu hal lain."

"A-aku mohon… setelah itu kalian bisa pergi tinggalkan aku." Tutur Sakura dengan nada penuh harapan. Apalagi kini mata hijaunya yang sendu itu mulai ber-air.

"Baiklah."

Sakura duduk berjongkok sambil menyodorkan saputangan kuningnya pada kedua anjing tersebut. Mereka mengendus-endus dan…

"Disana!"

Sakura berlari mengikuti anjing-anjing Kakashi yang sudah terlatih. Airmatanya yang tadi bertahan didalam kini keluar dengan deras seiring dengan semakin dekatnya jarak antara ia dan orang yang ia cari.

Selama beberapa menit Sakura ditemani dengan piaraan Kakashi, melompat kesana-kemari demi mencapai tempat tujuan. Salah satu dari mereka menyatakan kalau baunya sudah sangat dekat ditambah lagi bau itu berbaur dengan bau dari Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar beruntung karena bisa menemukan dua orang yang telah hilang dari hidupnya sekaligus.

"Disana!" Ucap anjing yang mempunyai jambul gendut dipuncak kepalanya. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang anjing itu. Matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat Sasuke tengah duduk kelelahan dengan seseorang yang sangat familiar di mata Sakura.

"De-Deidara?"

"Jadi dia yang kau cari?" Sakura mengangguk. Dia maju secara perlahan dan meninggalkan binatang-binatang manis itu dibelakangnya.

"Kalian bisa tinggalkan aku…"

Selepas Sakura berkata demikian, anjing-anjing tersebut segera menghilang salam sekejap. Entah kembali ketempat Kakashi atau langsung kembali ke alam sana.

Awalnya Sakura hanya menjadi penonton disana, tetapi ketika cowok pirang yang dipanggil Deidara itu merobek bajunya Sakura segera berdiri dan berlari kearahnya. Deidara tentu saja langsung mendongak ketika matanya mendapati sosok asing berdiri dihadapannya dan juga dihadapan si Uchiha itu.

Sosok ini berdiri membelakanginya…

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Deidara kesal. Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam dan sang Uchiha malah melotot tidak percaya saat melihat sosok yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Sa-Sakura?"

'Sakura…?' batin Deidara. Matanya menyusuri dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian kembali lagi keatas… ke arah rambut Sakura.

'Dia? Yang waktu itu?'

Berputarlah semua bayang-bayang masa kecilnya bersama dengan gadis bernama 'Sakura'. Deidara bertanya-tanya dalam hati, benarkah ini? Benarkah yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah gadis yang sketchbook-nya pernah ia curi? Berbagai asumsi muncul dikepala Deidara. Jika ia terlalu banyak berpikir, kemungkinan besar rambutnya yang pirang itu bisa berubah warna jadi putih bisa juga rontok seketika *author disiksa*.

"Mau apa kau Sakura? Apa kau datang kemari untuk membawa aku pulang ke Konoha?"

"Jangan besar kepala dulu Tuan Uchiha. Aku datang kesini sama sekali tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Jawabnya ketus. Dia beralih pada Deidara, gadis pink itu berjongkok dan mulai mengeluarkan chakra-nya untuk menyembuhkan luka Deidara.

Dan reaksi Deidara? Dia cuma bengong begitu Sakura dengan anggunnya menyembuhkan semua luka yang ia dapat akibat pertempuran tadi.

"Sa-Sakura? Ini kau?" Tanyanya. Sejenak Sakura menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum manis hingga Dei sendiri jadi blushing-blushing tak jelas.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucap Deidara ketika ia berhasil menghilangkan blushing-blushing itu.

"Aku juga."

Sakura berpindah kesamping tubuh Deidara. Perlahan ia angkat sebelah tangan cowok berambut panjang itu, kemudian ia letakkan di bahunya sendiri.

"He-hei…" tegur Deidara tapi tak dihiraukan Sakura sama sekali. Sakura meletakkan tangan kirinya dipinggul Deidara. Sontak membuat si Pirang kembali berblush ria, maklum saja dia disentuh Sakura pas dirinya tidak memakai pelapis apapun pada tubuhnya. Sehingga ia merasa hangat-hangat bagaimana gitu saat disentuh Sakura.

Sakura menopang tubuh Deidara dan membawanya keatas pohon dan pergi menjauh dari sana. Yak! Uchiha Sasuke kali ini dicuekin habis-habisan oleh Sakura!

"He-hei! Kau mau bawa aku kemana? Pertarunganku dengan Uchiha brengsek itu belum selesai tau, un!" Bentak Deidara tepat disamping telinga Sakura. Otomatis Sakura menjadi panas dan tanpa berdosa, ia melepaskan topangannya hingga Deidara jatuh telak ke tanah.

"Aduh! Sakit tau jatuh dari atas sana, un!" Omel Deidara sambil memegangi pantatnya yang mungkin remuk.

"Habis kau ini cerewet sekali! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertempur lagi kalau lukamu belum sembuh, mengerti tidak?" Cerocos Sakura. Deidara hanya menggerutu sambil berusaha bangkit berdiri.

"Deidara-senpaaaaaaaaai!"

"Oh Jashiiiiiiiiiiiin-?-!"

Deidara segera memanjat pohon terdekat saat mendengar namanya disebut. Kalau dipanggil sama Sakura sih masih mending, lha ini dipanggilnya sama…

"Tobi nyariin senpai daritadi!"

"To-Tobi?" Sakura jawsdrop ketika melihat orang aneh berpakaian Akatsuki tiba-tiba nongol dan loncat ke badan mungil Deidara yang sedang memanjat pohon. Alhasil Deidara gepeng seketika. Tak lama mereka ambruk kebawah. Untung saja Deidara ada di posisi atas, kalau di bawah bisa-bisa Deidara segera masuk surga.

"Tobi baka, un!"

"Tobi anak baik bukan anak baka-hikh-hikh…" Tangis lebay Tobi mulai menggema. Sakura cekikikan diatas pohon melihat tinglah laku kedua orang tersebut. Deidara memberi deathglare dari bawah, karena cukup seram Sakura segera terdiam.

"Sana, un!" Usir Deidara. Tangis Tobi kembali menggelegar.

"Huwaaaaaaaa! Senpai jahat!" Jerit Tobi. Deidara lama-kelamaan pusing juga mendengar tangisan Tobi. Sakura yang juga tidak tahan, turun kebawah bermaksud untuk menenangkan si Tobi ini.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Kau kan laki-laki." Bujuknya, Deidara cemberut.

"Huwaaaa-eh? Kamu siapa?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"A-aku Sa-Sakura…" Jawab Sakura gelagapan.

"Huweeeeee~ Sakura-chaaaaan! Deidara-senpai jahat~" Ucap Tobi merajuk sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura hanya kaget dan agak sesak nafas.

"Su-sudahlah."

"Dasar cengeng, un! Jauh-jauh dari Sakura!" Bentak Deidara dan menarik paksa Tobi agar melepas pelukannya dari Sakura. Begitu terlepas, Tobi mental kejedut pohon dan Deidara yang gantian meluk Sakura.

"Kau tau… aku rindu padamu Sakura." Ucap Deidara tak memperdulikan Tobi yang meng-aduh dengan berteriak-teriak.

"Aku juga." Wajah Sakura bersemu merah, ia membalas pelukan Deidara.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berpelukan, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari Tobi Lolipop yang tadi nangis karena mental lalu nyium pohon itu tengah menontoni mereka berpelukan.

"Huweee~ Tobi gak mau lihat~"

"Kau kan sudah lihat dari tadi Tobi, un!"

**xXx **A Few Days Later…** xXx**

"Uuhh… jubah ini kebesaran…" eluh seorang gadis sambil menarik-narik jubahnya.

"Memang semua ukurannya begitu, un." Kata seorang cowok pirang didepannya.

"Ah… begitu yah… menyebalkan sekali." Eluh gadis itu lagi.

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan mengeluh terus! Ayo cepat!" Cowok itu segera berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"He-hei Deidara! Tunggu aku!"

"Kalau kita telat, Hidan akan mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas nanti, un."

"I-iya aku tau."

Tapi kemudian Sakura berhenti sehingga Deidara cukup geram dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Apalagi he?"

"A-aku…"

"Apa, un?"

"Itu…"

"Apaan sih?" Deidara yang terlanjur kesal akhirnya menghampiri Sakura yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat wajah Sakura yang tertutupi poninya sendiri.

'cup'

"Ekh?"

"Hehehehe~ Ayo Dei-kun! Ngapain bengong disitu?"

Sakura berlari meninggalkan Deidara yang melamun sambil memegangi bibirnya. Senyum misterius tergambar jelas di wajah cowok yang paling muda diantara seluruh anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

"Aishiteru Sakura…"

**xXx The End? xXx **

-Author Part-

Konaaaaan~ ini fictnya~!

Bagimana? suka gak? Maaf kalau jelek nan berantakan, maklum Ryu udah ngos-ngosan nyari bahan fictnya *lebay* udah gitu udah lama gak bikin fict jadinya otak Ryu amat sangat karatan T.T

Sekali lagi maaf ya kalau jelek, hehehehehe~

Buat reader, mind to review?


End file.
